Capturing the moment
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel to A Black and White Affair. Clois. After the events previously, Lois and Clark have some pent up tension but what happens when you put Lane and Kent on a football field and tell them they are on opposite sides?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Capturing the moment

Author: Bobbie-Rae

Rating: PG-13

Verse: Smallville

Timeline: Beginning of Season 7 but with slightly tweaking.

Pairing: Lois/Clark, Lana/Lex, Jimmy/Kara and Chloe/Jimmy

Summary: After the events previously, Lois and Clark have some pent up tension but what happens when you put Lane and Kent on a football field and tell them they are on opposite sides?

Dedication: To the ever inspirational Key whose artwork (again!) set of the plot bunnies for this.

Special Thanks to Becca for brainstorming with me.

A/N: This is a 4-part I think. This is the sequel to **A Black and White Affair**. Please Read as this follows after!

Prologue

The Talon, Smallville

Lois mumbled and grumbled to the coffee maker and Chloe enjoyed the view of her zombie cousin like it was some comedic act.

"I know you are watching me Chloe, but why?" Lois brought the rich coffee to her lips.

"Oh no reason" Chloe shook her head and resumed her reading of the Daily Planet.

"Uh huh" Lois nodded and ambled over to the sofa.

Chloe peered over the top of her Daily Planet to look at Lois. Lois glared, "So anything good at work?" She gestured to the infamous newspaper that both girls worked at and loved.

"You know disaster, car wreck, guy asks girl to marry him on a billboard but fell of it." Chloe summarised quickly and nervously.

Lois frowned at Chloe, who shrugged innocently.

"Okay….so….Clark!" Chloe's voice had raised several octaves.

"Clark? What about Clark" Lois acted nonchalantly but Chloe could see the blood boiling under the surface, she had known Lois for years and there was nothing she could get past her.

"Yeah Clark, tall, dark and making with the kissing" Chloe pressed.

"Oh you mean Clark who has no sense of personal space and propriety?" Lois' eyebrows were raised in her outrage.

"Propriety Lois? You were a stripper in a club" Chloe pointed out.

"Because you needed me to be!" Lois countered.

"Lois all I'm saying is that you must have some reaction to Clark kissing you…twice" Chloe sighed, Lois was just too stupid sometimes.

"Twice, you were there…Oh my god he told you?" Lois finally blew on that one. "Who the hell…I mean what did he think…URGH! Clark Kent I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

Kent Farm, Smallville

Clark yawned, he wasn't tired but it was a habit he had just picked up. Sometimes he felt that was his life, a serious of 'traits' he picked up from his parents. Walking into the kitchen, he watched as his mother poured herself over various documents.

"Hey Mom" Clark placed his hand on his mother's shoulder as he passed, it was a comforting gesture he knew she appreciated.

"Hey sweetie, you sleep okay?" Martha Kent had heard about Lois and Clark from some of the other guests but she still wanted to hope that Clark would tell her himself.

"Fine, what are you doing up this early anyway? I have chores, but this?" Clark picked up a leaflet.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about this Clark, would you…would you be interested in playing?" Martha let Clark absorb the knowledge before she expected him to answer.

"This is a charity football game…" Clark read off the page.

"Yes I hoped that you would, I know that you miss football" Martha saw in Clark the love of the game Johnathan had had. But then again Johnathan had never been…special like Clark.

"You want me to play?" Clark's eyes slowly lit up, even now he was still grasping that he could lead a normal life but when Johnathan died Martha had realised it would never be like that.

"Well if you could give me a yes answer I would" Martha laughed and touched Clark's hair. He smiled down at her and he almost looked like the day they had found him.

"Sure Mom, I'd love to" Clark kissed her cheek before going out front to the barn, he almost ran someone over doing it. Holding on to the person he made to apologise but she would have none of it.

"Clark" Lois stood there fuming.

"Lois" Clark looked sheepishly

"Let go of me Clark" Lois gestured to her elbow.

"Fine…" Clark let go and moved away but Lois went after him. Stopping to get this over with Lois began her rant of How could you…when she noticed the flyer in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Nothing" Clark began to fold it.

Stealing the paper, Lois read it, "Charity football…you're playing? Hey look it's guys vs. girls…Oh Smallville you are going down" The little light in Lois' head went off clearly.

"What? Lois no!" Clark ran after her, he could have caught her easily but he was done fighting with her.

"Afraid of a little competition?" Lois asked playfully.

"Me?…You're no competition Lane" Clark smiled at Lois, sometimes she made him smile when no one else could.

"Good Kent, 'cause like I said, you are going down…" _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so being British I only have a vague idea about the principles of American football so I apologise right now. But I did google though.

Chapter 2

_One week later_

Chloe was worried, she watched as the guys suited up and the girls half giggled as they did. Lois, on the other hand, ignored all of it completely. She looked tense, like she was about to take down several cadets like in her old army days. Chloe craned her head slightly, looking for Clark. Her friend was talking to his mother, already set up in his gear Chloe smiled as she felt a wave of nostalgia for their high school years.

Jimmy, watched as Chloe scanned the crowd and as always her gaze landed on Clark, "Hey Chloe"

"Jimmy, hey!" Chloe looked at him with her big warm smile and he forgave her. With that smile he always forgave her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Jimmy but what are you doing here?"

"Kara, she's playing and plus Lois half forced me into the car this morning" Jimmy felt his cheeks redden slightly as he spoke. He still loved Chloe but he couldn't wait for her to let him in or leave him for good.

"Kara's playing?" Chloe smiled, whatever was going on with her and Jimmy hurt for sure but that aside with her superpowers it would definitely even up the odds with Clark.

"Yeah she was so excited something about iconic earth sports…" Jimmy shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand that girl.

"Huh well…" Chloe nodded, with an amused smile, "Maybe Lois is right and this will be interesting."

Lois grabbed her helmet as she wandered over to Kara, "Hey"

Kara nodded, "Hey" Her gaze was caught somewhere over the bleachers and Lois followed it to Chloe and Jimmy.

"Oh" Lois shifted uncomfortably.

"No…it's fine" Kara made a brushing away gesture.

Lois blinked as she realised Clark was staring at her, feeling rather juvenile she poked her tongue out and turned her back.

"So still not made up with Clark?" Kara asked as she laced up her boots.

"What does this look like? A relationship? I don't have to make anything up to Clark" Lois huffed. She was sorely tempted to look around to see his reaction.

"It's obvious you like him Lois" Kara sat down on the bench and offered the seat next to her to Lois.

"I do not like Clark Kent" Add a foot stamp and it would have been kindergarten all over again.

"Wasn't it Shakespeare who said the lady doth protest to much?" Kara teased.

"Please, you want me to take advice from a randy possibly gay dead guy?" Lois as incredulously.

"Just saying is all" Kara shrugged as the whistle sounded for the coin toss.

"Well don't" Lois felt unnerved already. There was a particularly large guy who seemed to be gunning for her since she accidentally dropped her water bottle on his foot.

So the girls hand won the coin toss, Kara before any of them had called out heads which gained a glare from Clark, but he didn't say anything.

The game was in full swing and Clark spent most of his time covering Kara when she was about to get extra curricular with her abilities. But for the most part he was having fun because even in the moments he yanked Kara back he didn't have to worry about hurting her. Granted by the hard hit to the gut she had giving him earlier when he gotten in her way as she ran towards the end zone.

Clark had also been especially shocked when Lois had pinged his underwear when he had tackled her. She had been smiling when she had done it and she had screamed appropriately when Clark hoisted her off the ground and had covered half the pitch but the time Lois had finally hit him long enough for him to put her down.

Lois had also found out her friend with the sore foot was Gus, the boy's linebacker, he was a large guy so pretty much took down everyone and thing in his path. Except Kara, she had stood firm but some of the other girls had been seriously injured but laughed it off as part of the game.

Lois ran alongside Kara in an attempt at a backwards pass but before she could Gus hit her straight in the chest with the brunt of his body. Lois went down immediately, Clark suddenly was there, he yanked Gus harshly out of the way, everyone's eyes focused on Lois they didn't see him fly 6 feet in the air and land somewhere further down the pitch. Lois blinked as all she could see was blue.

"Lois are you alright?" Clark leaned over Lois inspecting her for any serious injury.

"I feel like I just got tackled by a linebacker" Lois groaned as she tried to shift but her ribs protested with every movement.

"Well you did" Kara pointed out.

"Kara…" Clark warned.

"What?" Kara blinked, she was only telling the truth.

"Not helping" Clark frowned as he reached Lois' ribs they looked broken. It sent a flare of rage up into his body.

"Guess Gus doesn't like water" Lois laughed which caused her to cough, blood stained inside her mouth.

"Water?" Kara looked at Clark, whose face was etched with concern, Kara could tell he was just itching to super-speed Lois to the hospital. He couldn't because of the crowd that had formed and the fact Lois was still conscious.

"Geez Smallville…" Lois slurred slightly, the blood seemed to pool at the corner of her mouth.

"Her ribs must have pierced something" Kara pointed out

Clark looked up at Kara and then back at Lois, "Lois? Lois? Lois…!"

"I heard you…the…" Lois' eyes rolled back as she slipped under.

"Oh god…" Clark whispered…_To be continued._


End file.
